


Barricade

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 1 vs 4, Choking, Echo loves his brothers, Echo's chip doesn't work, Fives kicks ass, Hunter is vicious, Identity Issues, M/M, Order 66, The Bad Batch's chips do, Wrecker tries to choke Echo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Order 66 goes out and Echo was forced to barricade himself in the medbay.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/Crosshair
Series: Paranormal Domino [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	Barricade

Echo was shaking, blaster in hand, stun on, and his back to the medbay wall. Everything was fine. He was fine. There was no need to panic. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ No, need to panic. His squad was just trying to break down the door of the medbay in order to kill him. No. Reason. To. Panic. Echo flinched when the door dented a little, and the vent creaked. Damn it! Where was Fives when he needed him?! Echo turned his blaster away from the door and aimed at the vents when the grates shifted out of their place. Kark. Shit. Karking shit. Fuck. Fucking hells.

Tech and Crosshair were small enough to fit inside the vents with ease. Hunter would have some trouble, but he could fit too. Wrecker was the one banging the door down. Echo swallowed, ignoring how his hands shook. Tech dropped down from the vent, already aiming at him. Echo had to dive to the side to avoid getting hit by a blaster bolt, hitting Tech with a stun bolt, dropping his vod’ika to the ground. Hunter dropped to the ground next, managing to connect a shot into Echo’s shoulder. Plasma burned through his blacks and into his skin, melting the two together. He could smell his skin burning and his blood pooling. Echo yelped in pain and in fear as he lifted his gun and fired at Hunter. It was futile at this range but had to try.

Hunter dove to the right, dodging the stun bolt, drawing his knife. Echo’s eyes widened in terror as he backed himself up against the medbay wall and fired a few more stun bolts in fear. Hunter dodged those with ease and tackled Echo, jamming his knife into Echo’s wound, making him cry out and kick Hunter in the chest. The pain got worse as the knife dug into him, ripping a tendon, and probably damaging some nerves. More blood gushed out, catching Echo in the cheek and his neck. Kark it burned! Hunter flew backwards with a grunt and Echo raised his cybernetic arm up and hit the soldier with a stun bolt. Hunter hit the ground and stayed down. Echo swallowed back tears of pain as he glanced at Tech and then back to Hunter. He only had so much time before they woke up. _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Echo winced as he looked back up at the door and flinched backwards when the door fell to the ground with a loud bang.

Echo dodged a blaster bolt heading for his head and barely managed to escape Wrecker’s grasp. Crosshair and Wrecker were next. Wrecker laughed manically as he lunged to grab for the ARC’s leg, he missed due to Echo’s speed. Echo pulled Hunter’s knife out of his injured shoulder and dived to the side to avoid Wrecker again. Crosshair was down the hall, giving Wrecker covering fire. If he could evade Wrecker to knock out Crosshair, then dealing with their resident tank would be much easier-

“Gotcha!”

Echo yelped as he clawed at the door of the medbay as his leg was grabbed. He was yanked back and thrown back into the medbay. His head hit the wall with a loud snap. A dull ringing noise sounded through Echo’s head as he pushed himself up. Wrecker moved in fast and grabbed him. Strong and big hands curled around Echo’s neck and lifted him up against the wall. Panic and fear went through Echo’s veins as Wrecker tightened his hold. Echo lifted his gun up the best he could and fired out of a few rounds. None of them landed. His neck made a creaking noise in his ears and Echo’s eyes widened in fear.

“Stop toying with him. We have a job to do.” Echo had never heard Crosshair sound so monotone before. It was heartbreaking. Echo dropped his gun and hit at Wrecker’s wrists, his legs kicking out of instinct. Panic. Panic. _Panic! Now_ was the time to _panic_! Just as Echo’s vision started to flicker at the edges a gust of _cold_ knocked Wrecker on his shebs. “Kark! Move!”

Echo dropped to the ground, coughing as his lungs took in oxygen, trying to pull in what he had lost. He lifted his head enough to watch as Fives stunned Wrecker with the blaster that he had dropped and then stun Crosshair. Echo coughed a little more as Fives moved over to him to hug him tightly and then help him up.

“C’mon, ner vod. We’re on a time limit. We’ll get those chips out of them first. Then we’ll look at your injuries,” Fives said softly as he looked Echo over.

A corporal form took a lot of energy out of Fives, Echo knew that, but he was never so happy to have the chance to hold his twin. Echo stayed huddled next to the med bunks as he regained his bearings, watching as Fives dragged the Bad Batch to their own medical cots. The chips were removed slowly. They had to shave some of Hunter’s hair, luckily the man’s hair always grew in fast, so Echo was sure the man could live with an undercut for a while. They had to shave Crosshair’s head too. Cross was going to be pissed.

Echo was curled on his bunk, nursing a major concussion when they woke up. His shoulder and arm were bandaged up heavily, his neck was covered in bruises from Wrecker’s hands, and he had an ice pack on his head. The loud shout of his name- Wrecker was loud no matter how many painkillers they put in him apparently- made him groan low in irritation. And just like that his bunk was being rushed by the other batchers. Tech was apologizing profusely, explaining how it wasn’t them that was actually attacking him. Hunter was looking over his wound, paranoid out of his mind. Wrecker was trying to apologize as well, visibly holding himself back from hugging Echo, eyeing the bruises around him neck. Crosshair was quiet, ignoring the fact that the others were there, moving to snuggle up next to Echo in the bunk, wrapping his arms around Echo.

“ _Shut_ _up_ and _get in_ the _bunk_ ,” Echo hissed at all of them and dragged each of the other batchers into the bunk, ignoring the squawk of protest from Hunter and the rambling from Tech about how it wouldn’t hold them all.

Tech ended up being right, and Wrecker ended up leaned against the bunk, napping next to them. Crosshair had his back against the wall, curled around Echo. Hunter was on the other side of Echo with Tech curled on top of them, his head on Echo’s stomach.

In the background, hovering in the doorway of the room, Fives was smiling softly. He let out a sigh of relief at the image in front of him. Palpatine had tested Order 66 on them, mostly by accident, but still. They were still in the dark on that, and the Bad Batch was alright. Echo was alright. Things were moving slowly, but the pieces on the game board were slowly beginning to realize what they were meant to be and they were fighting back.

“Sleep well, vode.”


End file.
